


Time Doesn't Always Heal Wounds

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Flashbacks, Heart-to-Heart, Light Smut, One Shot, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the newly regenerated Doctor (now a female) has a flashback dream to a former incarnation with Rose, she has to decide whether to live in the past or to accept her blooming relationship with Clara.</p>
<p>(I suck at these, I swear it's not as shitty as it sounds. xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Doesn't Always Heal Wounds

"My Doctor..."

Her words send a shiver through my spine, her fingers trailing along my arms as I slowly move inside of her. She's exquisite, tight and warm and so incredibly perfect. How could I have /ever/ waited so long to make love to this beautiful woman?

"Rose... My Bad Wolf..."

That nickname brings a coo of pleasure from the blonde's lips, and before I can stop myself my hands pull her legs around my hips, my aching cock pounding deep into her core, her soft, perfect skin warm against mine. Reaching up, she slides her fingers into my short, brown hair, her back arching off of the bed as she yells out in pure ecstasy. Watching her reach that peak of desire brings forth my own, and without thinking I spill inside of her, gasping her name as I collapse, my lips finding any spot of her perfect skin that I can find before reaching her perfect, pouting lips.

"Never leave me, Doctor. Please."

Lifting my head, I gaze into her gorgeous, perfect eyes, fingers trailing along her stiff peaks as the words leave my mouth.

"Never. You're mine, Rose Tyler, and you always will be."

\--

Gasping awake, I sit upwards in bed, the sudden movement making me dizzy. After taking a few seconds to regain my settings, I look to see Clara lying next to me. She's fast asleep, her short, dark hair surrounding her perfect face like a halo. Biting my lip, I watch her for a few moments before silently slipping out of bed, padding towards the bathroom and shutting the door before turning to study myself in the mirror.

Long, curly blonde hair. Blue eyes. Full-figured, complete with breasts, a pretty nice ass, and no cock in between my legs. Yes, I /had/ regenerated into a woman recently - this was no dream. I had regenerated three times since that night with Rose. It had been hundreds of years since I'd seen her last.

So why was I still dreaming about her? /Especially/ when I had Clara, whom I loved just as dearly?

Leaving the bathroom, I grab an oversized t-shirt from the edge of the bed and shrug it on before heading to the kitchen, not wanting to disturb my sleeping companion. I pour myself a glass of wine, pacing the kitchen slowly, debating on whether or not to go into /her/ room.

No, I shouldn't. There are some memories that should stay buried.

But her coat is in there... And it's exactly the way --

NO!

Groaning in frustration, I grab my wine and head into the TARDIS hallway, willing my loyal machine and best friend to take me where I want -- no, /need/ to go. I can sense Sexy fighting me at first, giving me access to the rooms I don't care about. After a stern, yet silent lecture, the living machine relents, allowing me to enter the room I had avoided for so many years. With a deep breath and a shaky hand, I turn on the light.

Rose's room was exactly the way I had left it - bright and beautiful, with her purple coat hanging on the nearby coat rack. Picking it up, I close my eyes and hold it against my chest, her scent still lingering on the material. So beautiful... It's like I have her in my arms, just once more.

Next thing I know, I'm lying on her bed, her coat wrapped around my front, tears staining the sheets of her pillow. She's so close, and yet so far. As I allow myself to lose control, questions begin to fill my mind.

Is she still alive? Did the human Doctor take care of her like I would have?

Does he love her with the same passion that I did? That I still do?

"I'm sorry, Rose..." My voice is barely above a whisper as the tears stream down my cheeks, my hearts pounding against my chest. "I shouldn't have let you go again. I should have taken you in my arms and kept you there for the rest of our lives. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

\--

I wake up the next morning in a daze, unsure of exactly where I am, only aware of the two arms wrapped around me, the pair of breasts pressed against my back. Opening my eyes, I look around the room, a sinking feeling in my stomach when I realize where I am. But who...?

"... Rose?"

I feel the figure stiffen behind me, and I know immediately that I made a mistake. Turning over, I see Clara watching me, a look of hurt in her eyes that make my hearts hurt. "Clara..."

"Don't. It's okay." She forces a smile, and I can tell right away that it's not. "I... I woke up this morning, and you were gone. It wasn't until I saw you weren't in the bathroom, kitchen, or console room that I realized where you were. Or, at least, had an idea." She bites her lip, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Do you still love her, Doctor?"

The last question was asked with a mixture of sadness and hope, and I know that I can't lie to her. Sitting up, I bring her with me, cupping her cheeks with my hands. "Listen to me completely before saying anything. Alright?" She nods, and I take a deep breath.

"Last night, I had a dream about her. Or, really, a flashback. About us... The night we first were together." I can see her face fall slightly, so I continue, hoping to ease the tension with my finishing words. "I... I had to come here. I've been pushing it away for so long, and I needed to say goodbye.

To answer your question: yes, I do still love her. I always will. But my love for her is also like the love for a relative that has passed - it will always be there, but it's no longer all-consuming. I've moved on." Taking her hands in mine, I lean in, our faces only inches apart.

"I love /you/, Clara Oswald. You are the one I want to fall asleep next to, the one I want to take on adventures. The one I never want to leave." The words are hard to say, knowing that the last person I said them to is dead. But Clara has to know. 

As I finish my last sentence, my eyes search the gorgeous brunette's as hers search mine, her reaction unchanging for a few long moments before she finally intertwines our fingers, her forehead resting against mine, the words leaving her lips in a soft, loving whisper.

"I love you too, my Doctor."


End file.
